Code Geass: Knightmare of the Shinigami
by Rellik Eht Deraj
Summary: Duo Maxwell is sent to the world of Code Geass. How will he change the course of history? Will Lelouche survive the combined torment of both Duo and Milly. Find out here.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Dont own Gundam wing or Code Geass

Code Geass: Knightmare of the Shinigami

Prologue

Duo was seething in rage as he walked the halls of the Preventer's headquarters.

To put things bluntly Duo was having the worst day of his life. His girlfriend for the past two years, Hilde, or as he referred to her "that two timing bitch", had broken up with him. Apparently she had been seeing this other guy while he had been away on preventer's missions and hadn't bothered to tell him till after he had caught them in bed together that morning.

And to add to his little myriad of problems his salvage business had been run into the ground. Apparently Heero and Wufei found it necessary to pull him away from work nearly every day to train him. They said they were doing this so he would hopefully become a more competent Preventer's agent, but he had a sneaking suspicion this was their way of getting pay back for all the pranks he had played on their uptight asses. And that damn sadist Trowa had helped them. So for the past year he had been training in espionage, martial arts, hand-to-hand combat, assassination techniques, and computer hacking while he watched his business crash and burn.

'When the hell am I even going to need to use espionage?' he thought to himself. 'The fucking war is over.'

"Oh well", he said to himself as he plopped down on the couch in the break room kicking his feet up onto the nearest table. "At least I can relax till I can find a way to blow off steam."

_"Duo Maxwell,"_ he heard Noin's voice over the intercom, _"report to Lady Une's office for mission briefing now."_

"Fuck my life!" he yelled as he got up, stormed out of the room and headed to Lady Une's office.

Break

Lady Une sat at her desk in her office adorned with the most expensive furniture money could buy, gifts from Relena and Quatre. She had been surprised by the lavish furniture considering all the things she had put them through in the past but as the saying goes "don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

She was contemplating how she was going to deal with Agent Maxwell. She had heard about what had happened through the grape vine. She had come to the conclusion that the best way to deal with him would be to remain calm and ask no question about the subject that was irking him at the time.

"Out of my way! I'm here to see Lady Une!" She heard Duo shout outside her office.

'Speak of the devil,' she thought to herself as the door flew open revealing an enraged God of Death.

"What is it Une?" Duo yelled entered Lady Une's n making sure to slam the door as hard as humanly possible.

"Duo," Lady Une began calmly, "please come in, have a seat. Mint?" She finished holding out a small bowl containing a copious amount of afore mentioned item.

"Can the crap Une and just give me the details of the damn mission so I can get the fuck out of here!"

"Very well then have a seat then I will brief you on the mission specifics." Une said calmly as she set the bowl of mints back on her desk.

"Fine," Duo replied as he sat himself in the nearest chair.

"Here," Lady Une said as she tossed him a manila folder, "that contains the profile of the target. We haven't been able to get a prober I.D. on him but he goes by the name Professor X. He was once a colleague of Professor G's."

"Hate the Bastard already," said Duo with disdain, "so what am I supposed to do?"

"I was just getting to that. Professor X has built a space station where he carries out his research. We had sent an agent to infiltrate the station and report on the professor's research. The last report came three months ago. The report states that Professor X was developing a weapon of mass destruction capable of wiping out entire cities from orbit we haven't heard from our agent since," Lady Une informed Duo, "We have also received reports of a freighter scheduled to go to the station in a week's time. The cargo contains components necessary for an ultracompact fusion reactor as well as the fuel supply, technology required for beam weaponry as well as large amounts of gundanium."

"Fuck," Duo muttered, "the damn bastards building a Gundam."

"We need you to sneak on board the freighter and infiltrate the station and plant explosives at the reactor, retrieve the freighter containing the gundanium and return with confirmation of the station's destruction and Professor X's death," Lady Une said as she finished the briefing. "Any questions?"

"Yeah. Why can't one of the others do this mission?" Duo asked.

"Relena requested Heero's presence at one of her charity functions, Quatre is busy runninghis company, Wufei is away on a separate mission, and Trowa is dealing with some issues."

"Such as," Duo inquired.

"After him and Cathy consummated their relationship-"she began but Duo interrupted.

"You mean they fucked right?" He questioned.

"Yes well after they "fucked" some interesting blood work came back revealing that Trowa was in fact Cathy's long lost brother Triton Bloom."

"Holy… Fucking… Shit," Duo finished with a stunned look on his face.

"So Agent Maxwell, do you accept the mission?" Lady Une asked.

"Fine I'll do it, but after this I want 30 days of paid vacation." Duo demanded

"Very well I will see to it that that is arranged. Good luck Agent Maxwell," She said as she gave a salute.

"Yeah, yeah whatever see ya later Une babe," said Duo choosing to revert back to his normal carefree attitude as he left Lady Une's office.

Break

One week later Professor X's space station

Professor X watched the freighter through the protective glass of his magnificent space station.

"Sir the shipment is arriving right on schedule." Said one of his men from behind him.

"I am well aware of that you fool," answered the professor.

"Sir," began the man behind him, "if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you need those items that we salvaged from the remains of the Lemming and Seraphim for?"

"You'll see soon enough. If my sources are correct then the test subject should be arriving any minute. Why don't you go and prepare a warm welcome for him."

"Right away sir," replied the man before he turned and ran off to prepare for the newest guinea pig.

Break

'Damn it all,' Duo thought to himself as he struggled with his bonds, 'this entire thing was a trap. Lady Une better check her sources next time.'

"Get up. It's time to meet the professor you scum," said his guard as he prodded him with his gun.

Duo was led off the freighter and onto the loading dock of the space station. He was then greeted by an old man with an eye patch and graying hair on his head. The man was also very thin with a very pale complexion that made him look a bit like a vampire.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Maxwell's Demon. Professor G told me so much about you." The Old man stated. "As you most likely know I am Professor X. When one of my spies informed me a Gundam pilot was being sent here I hoped they would, but certainly didn't think they would send you."

"Piss off you geezer," was Duo's only reply.

"Now Mister Maxwell, that's no way to treat your host," X said calmly, "besides I brought you here to test something for me."

"Fuck off," Duo shouted at him.

"Hmm. I was really hoping you would be more compliant in the matter. It doesn't matter, for you'll find you don't have much choice in the matter. Take him to the operating room and prepare our Reaper, Mister Maxwell, for the installation of the G.R.I.M."

Authors Note: So a bit sooner than I said but this is just a prologue but as you can see I have added more of a plot. So he will escape and will be sent to the code geass world in chapter one and this time it will be set when that ghetto incedent happened. Plus I will elaborate on G.R.I.M. See if you can guess what that means. And the lemming and Seraphim were mobile suits for side stories of GW. Plus I just found out about the frozen tear drop story today. It kind of ruins my story but still I'm excited they're continuing GW. I am looking for a Beta Reader for this please i need one.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Code Geass or Gundam Wing.

Code Geass: Knightmare of the Shinigami

Chapter 1

Duo found himself being strapped down to an operating table despite his best efforts to break free from the henchmen of the obviously mad scientist. Even after being securely bound to the table he continued to struggle pulling at the bonds with all his might but found the material to be to strong

"Mister Maxwell," came the voice of Professor X, "please cease these useless struggles. You will only succeed in causing yourself further harm."

Duo's only reply was to spit in his face. He heard his saliva make contact with X's face with resounding splat as silence filled the room.

"Very well," said X as he wiped his face clean, "Dr. Inman administer the sedative now."

Duo's struggles became wild and frantic as he tried to avoid the syringe. He managed to avoid the first attempt, and then the second. The doctor tried in vain to hold him as Duo snapped his shoulder into the man's face instantly breaking his nose.

"Enough!" yelled X. "Bertram, hold him down!"

A tall hulking mountain of a man came up and pinned Duo's shoulders down on the Table leaving him utterly defenseless as the doctor who was now bleeding profusely from his nose stabbed the needle none to gently into his vein.

'Damn it all to hell,' were Duo's last thoughts as his vision began to fade until all he saw was darkness.

Moments later found Duo strapped into various machines and needles.

"Doctor Martin begin recording." Said X

"Yes sir," said the Doctor "but may I ask why we are recording this sir. What if the Preventers get a hold of it?"

"We're making history here Doctor Martin, and history must be recorded." Said X. "Now then, Doctor Payne begin injecting the Reaper nano-machines into subject thirteen."

Doctor Payne then typed a sequence of keys on the computers and the machines came to life as they began to pump the nano-machines into Duo's body. Soon enough all the containers were void of the microscopic machines.

"Doctor Payne, initiate the bonding process."

Payne typed in a new sequence and the bonding process started.

"Sir," spoke the doctor at the monitors, "Subject 13's heart rate has become erratic."

On the operating table Duo's body started to convulse violently as he started foaming from the mouth.

"The heart rate is continuing to increase."

Just as suddenly as it had started the convulsing stopped, the only sound that could be heard in the room was the long tone of the heart monitor as it read flatline."

"Sir, Subject 13 has flat-lined. Shall we call it sir?"

"Just give it a moment," was his only reply.

After five minutes had passed the doctors were growing anxious. Professor X was not known as a very forgiving man. Then at that moment to the doctors' relief and Professor X's delight the heart monitor began to show a steady heart beat once again.

"Sir, might I ask why the nano-machines are necessary?" Asked Doctor Payne

"The nano-machines increase the durability of the body so that it can survive the large amounts of strain that the GRIM will exert on it as well as increase the subject's and ability to handle the large amounts of information it feeds the brain," answered X. "Now then, Doctor Fuji, prep Subject 13 for surgery. We will begin the installation of the GRIM momentarily."

Break

2 Hours Later

"Sir," said the voice of doctor Fuji, "the G.R.I.M. has successfully been installed at the base of Subject 13's brain."

"Very good, see to it that he makes it to his cell. Tomorrow the real test begins." With that said Professor X turned and left the room.

The Next Day

When Duo came to he found himself in small cell. The only items in the room happened to be the tiny cot that he was laying on and the toilet in the corner. He examined his head to make sure his trademark braid was still there. While the braid remained intact most of the area around it was void of any sign of hair.

"At least they didn't touch my braid," Duo voiced his thoughts with a sigh.

"Ah Mister Maxwell," said a voice behind him, "glad to see that you are finally awake."

Duo turned to see none other than Professor X staring at him with a gleeful expression on his pale gaunt face.

"You!" Duo cried in rage. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"We simply installed GRIM at the base of your brain."

"What the fuck is GRIM?"

"GRIM," began X, "stands for Genocidal Rampage Inducing Machine. It is the result of combining the most advanced ZERO system, the ZERO system 2.5, and the Lemming system. In short you are a living breathing ZERO system."

"What about the Lemming system. Do you intend to have me attacking in a blind rage all the time with the prospect of losing my mind?"

"We have no intention of that. We have fixed all the problems regarding the Lemming system."

"Oh really," Duo said skeptically "can't say I believe you on that one."

"Oh you will soon enough Mister Maxwell, you will," Said X as he turned and walked away.

Break

As Professor X walked out of the holding area he was met by Bertram.

He turned to him and spoke, "Bertram."

"Yes sir?"

"Why don't you go say good morning to Mister Maxwell?"

"Yes sir."

With his plans for the first test set into motion he made his way to the observation room.

When he arrived in the observation room we was greeted by hundreds on monitors and the doctors that had had a hand in the installment of the GRIM. When he looked at the monitor assigned to Duo's holding cell he saw that Bertram was right outside awaiting the go ahead.

"Sir," said Doctor Payne, "shall we activate the GRIM."

"No not yet I wish to judge the effects of the system for myself get the feedback from the Reaper nano-machines on monitor six."

"Yes sir."

He then tapped the communication button on his headset linking him to Bertram. "Bertram, commence test one."

_"Yes sir"_

As he watched the monitor Bertram entered Duo's cell and began beating him mercilessly. The resilient seventeen year-old tried to put up a fight but with the sheer size of his opponent these attempts failed pathetically. Bertram continued the onslaught of blows delivering bone shattering blows to the boy's stomach and face. When it looked like Duo would not be able to get up any more he decided to give the order.

"Doctor Payne, activate the GRIM.

"Yes sir."

Break

Duo found himself in a very bleak situation. Apparently whatever that psycho did to him wasn't working. If he honestly was a living ZERO system with the Lemming mixed in then he wouldn't be getting closer to death with every blow.

'Damn it,' thought Duo, 'I'm gonna die.' As he thought what he expected to be his last thoughts an intense electrifying pain wracked his entire body. His muscles felt like they were on fire then in an instant the pain was gone replaced by a strength he had never known and an intense hatred for the man that had done this to him.

He pulled himself to his feet and looked at his enemy. And he knew every move the man would make; Duo could read him like a book. When the next punch came Duo waited till the last possible moment before he caught the behemoths fist in his hand. When he squeezed it he was rewarded with a satisfying crunch of breaking bones. The man's cries of pain were like music to his ears. He could hear his enemy's heart beating in his chest and when he delivered a punch to his face he heard it stop as the man's head was sent too far to the left breaking his neck. The man was dead… and it made him feel so good.

Break

"Sir, the tests shows response time to be less than a hundredth of a second and a strength multiplication of 5. Brain scan mode shows a dramatic increase in aggression."

"Perfect"

"Sir, why is it that you waited so long to activate the GRIM?"

"Because, once activated the GRIM cannot be deactivated."

"Sir, won't that be dangerous."

"Don't worry it only enters combat mode when it perceives a threat to the life of the operator. Give Subject 13 two days of rest to heal then we will begin test two and see how the GRIM syncs up with a mobile suit."

"Sir, what about the shipment?" asked one of the doctors

"Leave it be until we have completed all the tests."

"Yes sir."

Two Days Later

"This food sucks," Duo voiced his thoughts.

"Well you're gonna eat it whether you like it or not," said the guard

"Yeah, yeah fuck off asshole."

"Insolent little brat."

As Duo sat there eating the disgusting substance these people dared to call food he thought back to what he had done to that man two days earlier. He was unnerved by how easy he had found it to kill the man and how much he had enjoyed doing it. But now, he felt no aggression whatsoever but still retained the ability to predict the movements of everyone that came through the holding area. Whatever the GRIM was it was far more dangerous than the ZERO system ever was.

Duo was pulled from his thoughts as none other than Professor X walked in. "What do want you crazy bastard."

"Now, now Mister Maxwell all I want is to run a few more tests."

"Why are you doing all this," Duo asked, "why create something like this."

"To make history of course, what other reason could there possibly be? The Gundams, their creators and their pilots will all go down in the history books. Is it so bad that all I want is to create something so that I to may find my place in history."

"You created this system just so you could have a page written about you in some high school kid's history book? You really are insane," Duo finished with a look of utter disgust on his face

"The line between genius and insanity is a thin one. You of all people should know that. Shouldn't you Mister God of Death?" X taunted, with a smug grin planted on his vampire like face. "Now then let's get you ready for your next test."

"Go fuck yourself," Duo said angrily.

Professor X promptly broke out into a fit of laughter. "As defiant as ever I see," he said as he turned and left, laughing the whole way out.

"Right then," said the guard as he cuffed Duo, "get moving it's time to go."

"Handcuffs huh? Kinky," Duo said as he taunted the guard.

"Get moving scum."

"Man you're no fun," said Duo as he was promptly marched out of holding area.

Break

An hour later found Duo floating through space in a Leo outfitted for space combat with a beam saber as his only weapon.

At that moment an airlock on the space station opened and out came twenty or so mobile suits consisting of Virgos and Taurus's

As the suits came closer Duo felt the same sensation overtake him once. "So you bastard think you can kill me? Bring it on," Duo screamed before sending the Leo at the small force of mobile suits, pushing it to its limits.

The enemy suits started firing and Duo dodged all of them, expertly predicting every move they would make before they even knew what they were going to do. A moment later found him directly in front of an unfortunate Virgo as it tried to run. Duo proceeded to cut it half ending any chance it had at getting away.

A Taurus tried to sneak behind him but Duo completely aware of everything around him and he maneuvered his Leo into a spin before slashing through the enemy. Two Virgos attempted to charge him from either side, beam sabers drawn ready to cut him down. Duo maneuvered his Leo into a vertical flip before cutting through both mobile suits.

"What the hell is he?" voiced one of the pilots as he looked on in horror before he too was cut down, his body incinerated as his Taurus erupted into flames.

A few minutes later all the mobile suits save two Virgos and a lone Taurus were pieces of scrap floating through the vacuum of space.

As he moved to cut down one of the Virgos a voice came through his communications, _"Please stop we surrender."_

Duo then went back to being calm. 'Damn it. Why can't I fight this thing?'

_'Kill them,' _said a voice in hishead_._

'What?'

_'Kill them,'_ it said again

'No.'

_'You're weak.'_

'Who the fuck are you?'

_'Me? You know who I am.'_

'GRIM.'

_'Bingo. Now kill them.'_

'No.'

_'Then I'll just have to do it myself.'_

'What?…' thought Duo as he slowly lost consciousness

_'Goodnight Duo,'_ was the last thing he heard before he slipped completely into darkness.

_**"Alright boys,"**_said GRIM in Duo's distorted voice,_**"Time to die!"**_

He then proceeded to push the Leo beyond its normal capabilities and destroyed all three of the mobile suits in one sweep. Their cries of terror as they realized their imminent doom was music to his ears.

Meanwhile in the observation room Professor X looked on with a hint of glee on his face. The test results exceeded all his expectations. When the GRIM synced up with the Leo it was able to raise its capabilities to nearly the same level as a Gundam. It was like a dream come true.

He pressed the communication button, "Good work Mister Maxwell. You've gone beyond all my expectations for this test."

**"**_**Duo isn't home at the moment; please leave a message after the beep. Hahahaha" **_

"What is this?" X voiced his thoughts

_**"Oh don't act like you don't know. You knew this could happen didn't you 'Dad'?"**_

"I see. Doctor Fuji, hit the gas."

Doctor Fuji hit a button at the control panel and the Leo mobile suit was filled with gas.

_**"Hahahahaha. Goodnight Daddy. Hahahahaha."**_Said GRIM as he continued to laugh insanely until the sleeping gas finally overcame him and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Doctor Payne, send out a group of Virgos to bring him in," ordered X, "Doctor Inman, prepare the operating room for the installation of the inhibitor chip. I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

Break

Meanwhile at Preventer Headquarters

The rest of the Gundam pilots were gathered in Lady Une's office discussing the actions to be taken in light of Duo's disappearance.

"So that braided-baka got caught, what are our actions?" asked Wufei.

"Lady Une we have to get Duo back," said Quatre his voice heavy with concern for his friend.

"I understand your concern but there is nothing we can do," said Lady Une

"What did the spy say," voiced Heero in his usual monotone.

"Apparently Professor X intends for Duo to test his latest weapon. That's all we were able to get out of him before he managed to swallow a cyanide pill he had hidden under his tongue." Lady Une informed them.

"Then the most logical point of action would lead an assault on the space station," said Trowa breaking his silence.

"At the moment those attempts would be futile. We have no mobile suits with which to launch an attack. However in a month's time we will be ready to confront the small force X has amassed and destroy him and his weapons once and for all," said Une.

"Why a month," asked Quatre.

"Because that is when your Gundams will be completed," finished Une.

Break

Professor X's space station

An hour later Duo was once again strapped to a table in an operating room

"Doctor Fuji, begin the operation," Ordered X.

"Yes sir."

Doctor Fuji then proceeded to cut into the flesh at the base of the skull until he came to the protective covering of the GRIM that melded in perfectly with the rest of the bone of the skull leaving it undetectable from the outside. He carefully removed the covering until the inner workings of GRIM were revealed. Taking care not to touch any other part of the system he put the inhibitor chip in its proper place then replaced the protective covering on the GRIM and stitched up the flesh around it.

"Sir the installation of the inhibitor chip is a success. "

"Good, take him back to his cell," commanded X

33 percent." Doctor Payne questioned him.

"I am well aware of the effects it will have on it. The portion the inhibitor chip will allow it to operate is the portion based on the zero system. And it will only allow that to work if the nano-machines detect high levels of stress in the subjects body caused by life threatening situations," X explained, "But it is necessary to keep the GRIM from taking control and to keep its level of influence over the subject to a minimum."

With Duo

_ 'Wake up Duo.'_

'What'

_'You need to wake up'_

'Why should I?'

_'This is your only chance to escape. You have to wake up now.'_

'Why would you care?'

_'Let's just say it's in both our best interest if you wake up?'_

'Oh so you do have an ulterior motive. Fine I'll wake up.'

_'Good'_

Duo slowly opened his eyes, still groggy from the sleeping gas. He was being dragged to the holding cell by two guards. 'Ha. Only two, this is almost too easy,' he thought to himself before springing into action.

The year of training with Heero and Wufei finally kicked in as he ripped his arm out of the grip of the first guard before slamming his elbow into his esophagus and then bringing his fist around into the other guard's throat effectively silencing them both. He then gripped the arm of the second guard and twisted it behind his back before grabbing the man's head and twisted it in one direction in quick motion breaking his neck. He turned to the first guard, who was now getting up, and rammed his forearm into the man's throat crushing his windpipe.

'_Throw the bodies in the garbage chute, quickly.'_

Duo tossed both the bodies into the garbage chute before running down the hall making his escape.

As he neared the end of the hall he heard the GRIM speak in his head, _'you need to turn left here and head to the reactor.'_

'Why?'

_'It leads to the reactor. You need to overload it so it will blow.'_

'Sounds good, but how will I do that?'

_'Don't worry I'll guide you through it.'_

'Why don't you do it'

_'I would but the inhibitor chip keeps me from taking control.' _Said GRIM bitterly

'Good,' Duo thought back at it with satisfaction.

_'Now take a right here and the reactor room is at the end of this hall,'_ GRIM informed him

As soon as he reached the end of the final hall he came to a stop in front of a pair of doors leading to the reactor. 'Alright genius, how do we get in?'

_'The password is Odin.'_

'Huh? X is Obsessed with death isn't he?' Thought Duo as he typed in the password

_'Look who's talking Mister Shinigami.'_

'Shut up.' Duo thought at it.

When the doors opened Duo made his way to the control panel. 'Now what,' Duo asked GRIM

_'You need to shut off the cooling system and set the output levels to maximum. After that we have twenty minutes till the reactor goes critical and blows.'_

'Alright let's get out of here,' thought Duo as he finished up and made his way out.

_'Get to the docking bay. The freighter is still there.' _GRIM informed Duo

Duo started his trek to the freighter hiding in the shadows dodging personnel and security cameras alike.

Ten minutes later Duo was at the airlock of the docking bay. For some reason X had deemed it unnecessary to station guards here. That or he was extremely short handed after all the tests. Duo Slipped on a space suit and opened the airlock and floated down to the freighter. He entered the airlock of the ship and shut the door behind him. He exited the airlock into the ship, took off the helmet and made his way to the cockpit.

"Alright time to get the fuck out of here," said Duo as he fired up the engine and sent the freighter rocketing out of the docking bay at full throttle.

_'Finally, I thought we would never escape in time.' GRIM said voicing its thoughts._

'Shut up,' Duo thought back at it.

_'I'll be gone soon enough'_

'Good ridance'

_'Oh don't worry Duo, I'll be back,' said GRIM in his head before fading to nothing._

Observation Room

"Sir," said the man at the screen, "the freighter has left the space station."

"What!" X yelled as he rushed over to the monitor only to see that the man was indeed telling the truth. "Where is Subject 13?"

"Sir, he's not in his cell and his guards are unaccounted for."

"Damn it, we can't let him escape! Inman, bring the Oblivion Cannon online now! We have to make sure there is nothing left to find!" X yelled in fury.

"Yes sir, prepping the cannon now."

In just a matter of seconds the cannon was ready to fire.

"Sir the Oblivion Cannon is charged to one hundred percent," Inman informed Professor X.

"Fire the cannon and erase that ungrateful wretch from this reality," X screamed in rage.

"Firing Oblivion Cannon now," said Doctor Inman as he fired the cannon.

The space around the station was lit up in a blinding white as a large white beam of concentrated energy shot forth from the cannon heading straight for the freighter.

With Duo

"Finally I get that damn bastard out of my head," said Duo with a large amount of relief in his voice, "Now to report back to Lady Une and go on vacation."

At that moment all the lights in the cabin started flashing red as a computerized voice blared the word "warning" over and over again.

"What the Hell," was all Duo managed to say before the entire ship was engulfed in a brilliant white light and his world went dark.

Observation Room

"Target has been obliterated," one of the men informed X

"Damn, now I have to start all over," X said to himself.

The warning lights started flashing throughout the entire station.

"What now?" X screamed

"Sir," came the voice of Doctor Fuji, "after firing the cannon the reactor has critical. It's going to blow!"

"Damn you Maxwell," were X's last word before his space station erupted in a brilliant explosion.

With Duo

Duo slowly opened his eyes to the cockpit of the freighter dimly lit by the emergency lights. The last thing he could remember was escaping Professor X's space station and a blinding white light. He had no idea how long he had been out of it, no clue as to where he could be and on top of all of that he had a killer head ache.

"Son of a shit face monkey fucker. What happened?" Duo said as he shook his head in an attempt to clear it if only a little.

As his head ache subsided he looked around the cockpit looking for the computer. After a few minutes of searching he finally laid his eyes on the computer and made his way over to it. He brought the computer online and waited for it to connect to the nearest satellite. When the computer finally managed to make a connection the first thing that caught his attention was the year.

"2017 a.t.b? Okay, so something is wrong with the computer," said Duo to himself, "Let's find out where I am"

Duo activated the global positioning system in an effort to determine where he was. Once again he was met with a bizarre answer.

"Area Eleven? Okay there's obviously a hacker playing a prank. So I'm on Earth and am in, if the shape of the island is anything to go by, Japan. Now why is it so dark?"

Duo proceeded to turn the outside lights on and was met with the screeching of hundreds of bats. The freighter was in a large cavern deep within a cave.

"This shit just keeps getting weirder. I need to get out of here and try to get into contact with the Preventers." With his mind made up he grabbed a tracking device so he could relocate the ship and exited the freighter and started finding his way out of the cave. He needed to report back to Lady Une and hopefully find out what the fuck was going on.

Author's Note: Finally finished chapter one. Hope it's better than the last. Over 4,000 words . And just so you know Duo does not have access to the super human abilities of the GRIM just the part that is similar to the ZERO and only in time when his body is experiencing high levels of stress so don't say I made him unbeatable. GRIM will return but not till much, much later, like R2 later so yeah. Also I need a beta so if any of you guys are interested feel free to volunteer. Oh and please review. All you got to do is click that little button. It's as easy as a hooker on Main Street. Okay maybe not quite that easy but it's not that hard. See you next chapter, later.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: I am so sorry for the late update. I was finding it hard to know where to start it off, mostly because my mind was buzzing with ideas for new fanfiction stories and another project that I have started recently so I will try to make this a long chapter. But first I want to apologize for all my grammatical errors. When I looked over the story I noticed some misspelled words as well as a sentence that was cut off. Just to clarify that the GRIM only operates at 33 percent of its normal power with the inhibitor chip installed. So with all of my apologies out of the way let's begin my new chapter.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own neither Code Geass of Gundam WIng

"Finally," said Duo as the warm light of the sun hit his face upon exiting the labyrinth that dared to call itself a cave, "I thought I would never get out of there."

'Now then,' he thought to himself, 'let's see if I can get in contact with the Preventers.'

He unclipped his communicator from his belt and switched it on.

"This is agent Maxwell to Preventers HQ, I repeat; this is agent Maxwell to Preventers HQ do you read me?" The only reply he received was the steady sound of static.

'What the hell?' he thought, 'That's impossible! I should be able to reach the nearest HQ as long as I have a clear view of the sky. The Preventers have the best communication satellites in the world. What is going on?'

Duo looked off into the distance and saw a large cluster of buildings. He pulled out his binoculars in order to get a better look. From what he could gather he was roughly fifteen to twenty miles away from a large city.

Duo let out a sigh. If he wanted to find out what was going on he would have make his way to the city and gather as much information as possible.

"Just great," he said to himself, "What's next, an army of mobile suits?"

With that being said Duo trudged off towards the city in hopes of finding out what the fuck was going on.

Meanwhile:

Two teenagers were making their way back to school on a motor cycle after partaking in activities that couldn't quite be described as being legal.

The one driving was named Rivalz, he had messy, dark blue hair and wore a carefree grin. The one riding in the car attached to the side was named Lelouch, his hair was raven with his most distinguishing characteristic being his eyes which were an uncommon violet color.

"That first move you made, why'd you start with the king?" asked Rivalz

"If the king doesn't lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch countered.

"What's with that?"

"With what?" Lelouch inquired

"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation?" Rivalz asked him

"No way, ambitions like that will ruin your health."

A vehicle blared its horn and both teenagers turned their heads to see a large Semi-truck coming up fast behind them.

"Waahh! We're gonna die!" Rivalz cried as he sped up trying to get out of the way of the speeding behemoth of a vehicle.

The horn of the semi-truck blared once again before turning of at a blocked off exit and crashing into a construction site kicking up a large cloud of dust as it did so.

Rivalz brought his bike to a stop choosing that moment to speak. "Ehh… Was that our fault?"

"I don't think so," was Lelouche's answer to his friend's question.

As the two teens sat there getting a grasp of what had just happened a large group of people began to gather looking on in fascination at the wreck, no doubt brought there by their own stupid curiosity upon hearing the commotion caused by said event.

"All those idiots," Lelouche said to himself upon hearing the crowd's comments on whether or not someone should call for help.

He quickly tossed his helmet back into his seat and went to go help.

"Hey are you alright?" Lelouche called out upon reaching the vehicle.

"Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Lelouche tried again as he climb the top of the vehicle.

Then something strange happened that made him pause. It was as if he was hearing a voice in his head. _"It's You; Finally I have found my…"_

Lelouche began to look around for the source of the voice when the vehicle came to life and took off causing him to fall into a hatch in the top of the container.

"You'd think they'd put a ladder on the inside too." Lelouche said to himself as the vehicle continued driving.

"Stop the vehicle!" came the voice from a loud speaker, "Stop and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court! Stop and surrender at once!"

He heard a series of warning shots as they hit the pavement. "Stop or we'll shoot to kill!"

"If I jump out I have the choice of breaking my neck or getting shot," Lelouche said to himself as he went over his options, "I can try to…"

He quickly shut up as he heard the doors to the drivers cabin slide open and a young woman with red hair and a lean body walked in.

"Can you enter the subway via the ozuba route," the young woman asked the driver.

"Kallen let's use it here; why not?"

"Because that would mean a blood bath," she responded

"Ah… You're right," the driver conceded.

'I've seen her before,' Lelouche thought to himself.

The girl, Kallen, then took the cover off one of the objects in the truck revealing an old knighmare frame. As she brought it online she shot one of the slash-harkens out hitting one of the helicopters that was giving chase before the cargo doors opened and she urged the knightmare forward and out of the cargo area.

"Crap, these guys are real terrorists," Lelouche ych in the yelled in panic.

Lelouche lost his footing and stumbled numerous times while the truck swerved several time; No doubt trying to avoid the Brittanian military forces.

As the truck straightened out the light coming through the opened hatch on the roof disappeared.

He pulled out his phone and glanced at it. "Che. No cellphone reception. We're out of range. Judging from the darkness and the road surface we must be driving along the old subway lines. They're headed for an exit somewhere in the ghetto. Getting out will be dangerous. Still…" He said out loud trying to figure out his next course of action. "Okay," he said as he came to a conclusion, "I'm not big on the military but I will take their protection. If I give them a terrorist communicator… wait I forgot."

Sometime later the vehicle came to a halt and Lelouch decided to use this moment to try and climb out of the truck. However, his actions were halted as a Brittanian trooper came out of nowhere and kicked him to the ground.

"Are you Brittanian," Lelouche asked the trooper.

"That's enough mindless murder." Was the only response he received.

"Wait I'm not one of th-," he tried to explain but he was cut off

"Planning to use poison gas, don't play dumb with me," The trooper yelled.

"Get off me," Lelouche yelled as he took a swing at the soldier, thus forcing him off, "I'm not here by choice. And if that's poison gas it was made in Brittania wasn't it?"

"The trooper paused before he muttered, "My God."

"Mindless murder," Lelouche began as he made his way forward, "then why don't you just obliterate Brittania!"

"Lelouche; it's me, Suzaku."

"Y-you became a Brittanian soldier?"

"Yeah. And what about you? You're a…"

"What are you saying?" Lelouche interupted.p

Just then a brilliant light came from the container that supposedly held a poison gas of some sort, as it opened up. Suzaku Tackled Lelouche to the ground and placed his mask over Lelouche's face ensuring that he didn't inhale ay gas. When the light faded there was no poison gas but instead a young woman with greenish-yellow hair and was wearing what appeared to be a strait jacket of some sort.

"That's not poison gas. What is it," said Suzaku.

"Tell me the truth Suzaku; Poison gas, this girl."

"Hey it's what they told us in the briefing I swear."

All of a sudden they found themselves under spotlights all but surrounded by military. "Stinking monkey," said a Brittanian officer, "Being an honorary Brittanian will not excuse you."

"But sir, I was told this was poison gas," Suzaku tried to explain.

"How dare you Question orders!"

'This is bad,' Lelouche thought to himself, 'Poisonous situation which would pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if it's unleashed.'

"However," began the officer, "in light of your excellent record I'm going to be lenient. Take this and execute the terrorist," He finished holding out a hand gun for Suzaku to take.

"But he's not a terrorist. He's a civilian who got caught up in all this."

"You insubordinate little… That's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty and life to Brittania?"

"Yes, but… But I can't."

"What?" The officer said forcefully.

"I won't do it sir," Suzaku replied, "I shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders sir."

"Very well," Began the officer as he aimed the gun at Suzaku and fired. Suzaku fell to the floor appearing dead. "Well Brittanian school boy, not a good day to cut class. Collect the girl. After you've secured her kill the student."

"Yes, my lord" chorused the soldiers.

Lelouche was saved by the transport vehicle exploding, blinding the soldiers to his escape.

He ran as far as he could carrying the girl. When he felt he was safe he put her down.

"What the hell are you," he started as he became hysterical, "this chaos is all your fault isn't it? Not only that, but Brittania has… They even killed Suzaku."

The Girl just stared at him with pity and remorse.

He began to climb a flight of stairs out of the sewer. "Stay here and keep quiet," he directed the girl as he checked the area. He was just in time to see the soldiers form earlier gun down a Japanese man h child. It was at that moment that his cell phone went off revealing his position. 'Damn it Shirley!'

Lelouche grunted as he was thrown into a wall.

"What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end."

"You scum," Replied Lelouche.

"Still, you did well for a student," stated the officer, "but that's to be expected; you're a Brittanian. Unfortunately my clever young friend you have no future," He finished as he aimed his gun at Lelouche.

"He mustn't die," Cried the woman as she leapt in front of Lelouche taking the bullet to the head as the officer fired his weapon.

"You shot her!"

"Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. Oh well nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the royal guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think school boy?"

'How can this be happening,' Lelouche thought to himself, 'first Suzaku's killed, then this girl. Now I'm about to die, before I've had a chance to do a single thing with my life. It's gone in a heartbeat. Nunnaly!'

Just then the girl he thought dead grabbed his hand '_You don't want it to end here do you?' _he could hear her voice in his head.

'What?'

'_You appear to have a reason for living.'_

'The girl… but how? That's impossible'

'_If I grant you power could you go on? I propose a deal; In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life,' _her voice continued as images flashed through his mind, '_The power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude, are you prepared for this?_

'_**A convergence with the Rognarok connection; So the Myth is beginning once again?' **_This voice sounded familiar.

'Yes I hereby accept the terms of your contract.'

Then everything came back

"Say; how should a Brits lifetanian who detests his own country live his life?"

"Are you some kind of radical?"

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a school boy," He said as he drew his hand across his face covering his left eye, "Have you finally realized that the only ones who should kill are the ones who are prepared to be killed" With that said he brought his hand down in a grandiose manner revealing a glowing eye with a bird like symbol in the center.

"What's happening," said the officer

"I, Lelouche vi Britannia, command you; now all of you, die."

"Happily your highness," said the officer as he and all the soldiers aimed their guns at themselves, "Fire."

All the soldiers did just that and fell to the ground dead.

Meanwhile, elsewhere

'Damn it,' thought Duo form behind the rubble as he observed the carnage around him, 'Mobile suits. I just had to open my big mouth didn't I? Granted they're half the size of a Leo and have so many design flaws they would have G rolling around in his grave but they are mobile suits nonetheless. I need to be careful.'

At that moment a purple and red suit came up behind him. "you there, school boy, identify yourself immediately!" Came a voice over the speaker.

'Did he just call me school boy?' thought Duo as his eye twitched, 'oh well I can use this to my advantage' "I'm sorry sir. I was skipping class with some friends when we got separated and I got lost," Said Duo as he put on a goofy grin.

The hatch to the mobile suit opened and a man with brown hair and blue eyes came out brandishing a gun. "I'm going to need some form of identification," said the soldier as he came closer.

When he got close enough Duo flew into motion getting inside the man's guard and grabbing his wrist and twisted successfully disarming him. He then twisted his arm behind his back and kicked him in the back of the legs sending him to his knees.

"Now then," Began Duo as he held the man at gun point, "If you answer my questions you wont die a slow and painful death. First off, where am I?

"Y-you're in the Shinjuku Ghetto in Area Eleven"

"What the hell happened to Japan?"

"It was conquered by Brittania." The man said giving him a look that said he thought Duo was insane.

"What about the Colonies?"

"Colonies?"

"Don't play dumb with me, the space colonies, the preventers, Gundams? Any of this ringing any bells?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

'Fuck, this is like something out of sci-fi movie. But it must be real. Fuck… I'm in some sort of parallel world' "now how do I start up that thing?"

"The Knightmare? You need the key and access codes"

"Give them to me"

The terrified man handed over the key and access codes.

"I'm terribly sorry but I can't risk yon identifying me"

"But you said I wouldn't die"

"I said you wouldn't die slowly or painfully," Said Duo with a grim expression as he pulled the trigger, the noise being masked by the slaughter going on around him.

Duo then jumped into the cockpit of the "Knightmare" and inserted the key and input the access codes.

"Now then," said Duo as the Knightmare came to life, "Time to see what this hunk of junk can do."

A/N sorry about the wait again and sorry it's so short. There will be more combat next chapter I promise.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither Code Geass nor Gundam Wing

Chapter 3

"I don't understand, what it is you wanted me to do," Lelouch asked the prone and lifeless form of the girl who had saved his life. "Why did you give me this bizarre power?"

As Lelouch sat there examining the girl's body, contemplating the events that had transpired, the ground began to tremble. As he turned his head in the direction of the disturbance there was an explosion that blasted away debris revealing the form of a Sutherland Knightmare frame. As the Sutherland came to a halt the pilot activated the visual sensors and surveyed the area.

"What happened here boy," demanded an obviously female voice over the Sutherland's speaker system, "And why is a Brittanian student in a place like this? Are you deaf? Answer me or I'll…" The voice trailed off before the pilot fired the Sutherland's weapon, punching holes in the wall behind Lelouch, with the intention of intimidating him. "Answer me!"

"I order you to come out, at once," Lelouch ordered as he activated the strange power he had been gifted with.

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me?"

'_I see,'_ Lelouch thought as his attempt failed, _'it only works with direct eye contact.'_

"My name is Allen Spacer, my father's a duke. My I.D. card's in my breast pocket. After you confirm who I am I'll request your protection."

The Sutherland powered down and the pilot's seat opened as the pilot came down. She was a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties with dark tan skin and silvery hair. "Keep your hand up in the air," she demanded, "I'll take out your I.D."

"Now then," Lelouch started as he activated his power, "hand your Knightmare over to me."

"Understood," the woman said as she twirled the keys around before tossing them to Lelouch, " the code number is XG21G2D4."

"Got it," said Lelouch as he caught the key. He climbed into the pilot's seat of the Sutherland and started it up. He piloted it out of the ruined building and down the road. It was time to bring Brittania to its knees.

With Duo

Duo had made sure to check the weapons system on the mobile suit he was currently piloting. The gun the suit wielded was much weaker than the two head mounted Vulcan cannons on the Deathscythe, the slash harkens as they were called had some use he supposed but were extremely limited in what they could actually do. As for the "Knightmare" itself… it was a nightmare. The pilot seat was an enormous target on the back of the mobile suit and on top of that, it made the entire thing completely unbalanced. The visual sensors were God awful as well. You had to activate them every so often just to see what it was you were doing or even where you were going. And the land spinners, sure they improved mobility on hard surfaces such as urban terrain but change that to sand or mud and they became completely unreliable and useless. After witnessing firsthand what these mobile suits could do and checking out their specs he came to a conclusion… These people were idiots.

Duo honestly didn't think that they could get much stupider, that is until he saw that they used a form of digital I.D. tags to determine where their forces were. Scratch that. These people weren't idiots, they were fucking retarded. They just made this way too easy for him. This would be a total cake walk for someone like him.

Duo was pulled out of his thoughts by the arrival of two mobile suits of the same make.

"Winchester, where the hell have you been, we were ordered to advance an hour ago," came a voice over the communications system.

'_Shit balls_,' Duo cursed inside his head, '_oh well looks like it's time to get to work'_

"Winchester, answer me. What are you, stupid or- Ahhhh!" The man was cut by his own screams as Duo leveled his gun and opened fire on the man destroying the mobile suit before he had a chance to eject.

"Shit," yelled the other pilot, "Die you S.O.B.!" The pilot brought his weapon up and fired but it was already too late. Duo was in motion from the very beginning as he dodged the rifle fire and maneuvered behind the enemy suit and fired the slash harkens at the legs of the Knightmare instantly crippling it as it fell forwards onto the ground.

"Now then," said Duo as he brought the rifle to the ready, "Pull!"

As he yelled that last word the enemy ejected and the cockpit flew straight up into air. Duo opened fire on the cockpit and blew it out of the sky.

"The God of Death is back in business."

And with that said he headed off towards the nearest cluster of enemy forces.

Back with Lelouch

Lelouch was driving through the battle torn terrain of the Shinjuku Ghetto as he called Shirley

"Lulu, what in the world have you been doing? Where are you now? If you keep cutting class you'll get held back," she scolded him

"Are you near a T.V.?"

"A T.V.?"

"Sorry but this is important."

"Hmph," Shirley was obviously growing annoyed, "Hang on."

"Hey can I change the channel," he heard her ask someone on the other end of the phone

"Huh, to what," asked no one in particular.

"The news," Lelouch answered, "is there anything about Shinjuku?"

"News? Let's see, there's nothing on but traffic restrictions."

"Why is it restricted?"

"I don't know, they're not saying."

'_I get it, once they finish everything off they'll release news that favors the military,_' thought Lelouch.

"Oh you're gambling again," said Shirley as she pulled him from his thoughts, "I've warned how dangerous that is."

"Yup you caught me. By the way, tell my little sister that I'm going to be home late tonight, would you? Thanks," he finished before he hung up.

'They need to keep a lid on this information so they won't be able to call in reinforcements,' thought Lelouch as he planned his strategy, 'they'll have to make do with the pieces they have on the board. But I'm pinned in here; it will be hard to break through by myself. Seeking refuge carries its own risk too.'

He then opened the cockpit and observed the red Knightmare from before as it shot down a helicopter

'_I want payback for being dragged into your fight.'_

He reentered the cockpit and activated a communicator and got in contact with the pilot of the red Knightmare.

"The west entrance, use the tracks to head to the west entrance."

"Who's this," the pilot questioned, "how do you know this code?"

"That doesn't matter. If you want to win you're going to have to trust me."

"To win," She questioned as she followed his instructions and jumped her knightmare onto the tracks, "Okay, what am I supposed to do now?"

She continued down the tracks as a group of Sutherlands chased her. A supply train appeared on the tracks, the breaks screeching as it slowed down

"Since you trusted me you're gonna win. Jump on to the train," Lelouch commanded.

"Gotcha."

The pilot jumped onto the train and continued down the line of cars putting distance between herself and the Sutherlands. One of the Sutherlands stopped the train while another attempted to give chase. Lelouch affectively put an end to the attempt with a well-aimed slash harken.

He almost chuckled. These fools were just so predictable.

The pilot of the first Sutherland came in over the radio, "What's your name and unit? We're after the one armed Glascow."

Lelouch cut him off by opening fire and taking out the land-spinners rendering his Knightmare immobile. The red Glascow then charged the Sutherland, forcing the pilot to eject.

Lelouch then decided it was time to change locations as he left his current position in order to find more suitable cover from which he could observe the upcoming battle. But first he give these so called resistance fighters a little present.

"Are you in charge," he questioned as he got into contact with the terrorists via radio.

"uh, yeah…"

"I present to you the cargo in that train over there. They're tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win then follow my orders."

He could almost imagine the shocked expressions on their faces as they opened the cargo doors revealing numerous Sutherlands.

"Woman in the Glascow."

"yes."

"Stay where you are. Your unit's gonna run decoy, you got that."

"Understood."

"Energy filler status," Lelouch inquired.

"About fifteen minutes worth," the pilot answered.

"Then recharge it, in ten minutes I'll contact you with your next instructions."

He then broke contact with them as he let out a sigh. "This is wearing me out," he said to himself, "Regardless I will need determination to succeed. After all, I'm betting my life in this game."

With Duo

Duo sat in the mobile suit atop a crumbling building overlooking the movement of a small unit of about five of the purple colored Knighmares. Taking them out would be a simple task. So far he hadn't encountered anyone with an ounce of skill at piloting a mobile suit.

"Well," said Duo to himself, "looks like it's time to go say hello."

He urged the mobile suit forward and jumped it off the building aiming the slash harkens at the cockpits of the two nearest Knightmares. He fired his the slash harkens as he fired the gun at a third effectively taking out three enemy suits in one go. Now there were only two left on either side of him.

"What the…?" Shouted the pilots of one of the two remaining suits as he brought his weapon around and opened fire. But he was too slow. Duo had already leapt out of the way thus forcing the man to fire on his ally. The pilot of the suit let out a scream before he was engulfed in an explosion. "Shit," yelled the last remaining pilot as he frantically fired at Duo as he desperately tried to land a hit.

Duo dodged left and right easily avoiding the hail of bullets as he made his way towards his target. The man was beginning to panic, that much was obvious.

"Shit, shit, shit," the man continued to scream as Duo came closer. His weapon started making clicking noises as he ran out of ammo. "Fuck!" He then sent his Knightmare into reverse at full throttle desperately trying to put distance between him and Duo, but Duo was moving too fast. The pilot realized he couldn't get away so in a last ditch effort to escape he ejected from the Knightmare.

Duo watched as the cockpit began to fly away, "Sorry, but you kind of deserve this," Said Duo as he once again opened fire on a fleeing target ending the pilot's life. He didn't enjoy killing on a normal basis, but these bastards were killing civilians. In Duo's mind they weren't worthy of a warrior's death, but this was the best he could do at the moment to keep them from harming more innocents.

Gun fire sounded somewhere near the center of the ghetto. "Looks like someone started a party without me," he said as he headed towards the sounds of fighting.

With Lelouch

Lelouch watched as the terrorists got into the Sutherlands he had procured for them. He decided it was time to get into contact with them, "P-1 an you move, it operates basically the same as you're used to."

"Can't you tell us who you are? At least your name," The man that was apparently in charge demanded.

"I can't do that. What if these are being intercepted," Lelcouch explained to the incompetent man, "Anyway Q-1 is on schedule. Sutherlands, probably two of them will reach you in twenty-three seconds. Shoot them through the wall."

After the twenty-three seconds had passed, the terrorists fired on the Brittanian forces through the wall completely destroying them.

Lelouch laughed to himself. '_An I.D. signal can be a double edged sword. Besides if the terrorists follow my orders the task at hand is sure to be completed,'_ Lelouch thought to himself.

"P-1, P-4, P-7 move a hundred meters to the right and fire your slash harkens toward three o'clock," he ordered, "P-5, ready?"

"Quit calling me that," was the answer he got.

The terrorists did as they were told and destroyed another e Brittanian Knightmare. The Red Glascow punched and took out another Sutherland. Everything was going according to plan.

"R-2, fire anchor," he commanded as they fired, taking out a helicopter, " B-7, Use U.N. Ordinance. N-group you'll continue your advance."

"Now then," He said to himself as the terrorist destroyed yet another enemy squad, "the enemy has five options, their move." He observed their actions and almost laughed. "That's a more stupid move than I expected." He got back in contact with the red Glascow. "You, Q-1 do you have an area map?"

"Yes I have a map of the old town but it has no current land marks."

"That will do. Mission number 3 now, is everything prepared?" The enemy units continued on right into his trap. "With this, I call check."

Q-1 fired a slash harken from under the street causing the street to collapse taking out all of the Brittanian forces.

Lelouch began to laugh hysterically, "My plan worked didn't it? I can do, I can! I can defeat Brittania!"

Lelouch sat reveling in his victory as the terrorists were busy keeping a look out for more Brittanian forces. "One more push and the check point will fall."

"This is B-group reporting enemy presence."

"Reinforcements? Real battle is different isn't it?" Lelouch radioed back "Status."

"Everyone ejected but it took out four units in nothing flat."

"Enemy numbers?"

"Just one. I think it's a new model. I've never seen anything like it… gahhh!" The transmission cut off.

"What's happening out ther?"

The terrorists opened fired on a white Knightmare frame but the pullets just bounced off a green energy-shield of sorts.

"What? It reflects bullets?"

"What do I do? It's here…Gahh!" another terrorist went down.

'_Useless so called terrorists, with all the resources they have, beaten by one unit.'_

"P-1, P-5, hold there when the rear units arrive surround that thing."

"Gotcha."

Despite his efforts the terrorist were dropping like flies to this new enemy as it continued to tear up their forces.

"N-units what is it?"

Nothing but static

"What happened? Something I didn't foresee?"

The White Knightmare continued to destroy his forces

"P-1 Status."

Again, just static.

"Can it really be just one unit?"

A slash harken attached itself to the building he was hiding in. Soon the white Knighmare that was causing him problems came into view.

"You mean this thing's what's ruining my plan," Lelouch voiced his questioned as the Knighmare attacked. "Nothing more than a pilot. How dare he?'

The Knightmare plummeted to the bottom of the building. "It's no use, I have to get out of here."

Lelouch spotted the Knightmare and decided to run for it But the Knightmare was hot on his tail. He needed a plan and fast. As the knightmare closed in it was rammed by a Sutherland. He get use this distraction to escape. Perfect.

With Duo

Duo had arrived at the scene of the battle to find what appeared to be a group of freedom fighters, piloting the very mobile suits they fought against, engaged in combat with Brittanians.

They appeared to have everything under control. That is, until the white mobile suit showed up. Its design was far more advanced than the suit Duo was piloting, having a sleeker and more stream-lined frame compared to the blocky build of the purple suits the resistance fighters and himself piloted.

The white Knightmare took out all of them with what appeared to be minimal effort. "Finally," Duo said to himself, "a something worth my timee."

The white suit then began to climb a building. '_What is he doing?'_

He got his answer when two suits fell from the building.

"So, he found the ring-leader," Said Duo as he observed the leader flee. "I suppose I should help out. Heh, you owe me one dude."

Duo sprang into action forcing his suit to move full throttle towards the enemy frame. He braced for impact as he rammed the white suit sending it into the side of a building. But that didn't seem to deter the enemy as it came out of the building at speeds Duo couldn't achieve in the hunk of junk he currently sat in. He put the mobile suit in reverse and punched firing his weapon as he went. The bullets were reflected off of the green energy shields the whit mobile suit had displayed earlier.

Duo's weapon began to click as the ammunition ran out. Thinking fast Duo did the only thing he could think of, he threw the weapon at the enemy suit. Using while it was distracted dodging the thrown gun Duo shot the slash harkens at it, but it managed to somehow dodge most of the impact from those as well as they merely managed to clip the advanced mobile suit.

Duo smiled to himself, "Finally, a challenge." The Suit quickly recovered from Duo's surprise and was once again charging him. Once again trying to catch the white suit off guard Duo fired a slash harken at a ruined building and pulled at the rubble bringing it down. As it dodged the rubble he fired the second slash harken at it. But this time it was ready. It grabbed the slash harken pulled, throwing Duo into a building.

Duo was now getting worried. '_This must be how those OZ bastards felt when they fought us in the Gundams.' _Duo was pulled out of his thoughts as the white mobile suit charged him again. His heart was racing, he didn't know what to do. Then he felt a buzzing in the back of his skull and the world seemed to slow down around him. The GRIM started to feed him information. However none of the outcomes were victory. His only option was retreat.

Duo started to move through building as he tried desperately to flee. But despite his best efforts the white suit was still hot on his tail. As he was fleeing he spotted two support pillars. This was his only chance but he had to time it perfectly.

The white mobile suit continued to draw closer. '_Just a little more… Now!'_

Duo fired the slash harkens at the pillars, bringing the floors above down on top of them. Using the GRIM he dodged the rubble and made his way out of the building. Once he was out he high-tailed it out of there, knowing that what he had just pulled would only slow him down for so long.

Suzaku

Suzaku dodged the rubble as best as he could but his attempts were futile as the Lancelot was buried. After a few minutes he was able to break free of the rubble but by that time there was no sign of either Sutherland.

Loyd

Loyd was appalled. Not only had that pilot escaped his Lancelot, but he had managed to damage it… Twice! He hoped that pilot never got a hold of a more advanced frame. If he did the Lancelot was most certainly doomed.

A/N: So I finally got another chapter done. I will put up a poll to see who Duo should be paired with ,Kallen, Milly, Euphemia, or C.C. though I would prefer it not be C.C. since she seems to be in love with Lelouch during Cod Geass but it's whatever…


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back! Hahahahahaha! I apologize for the epic delay, I was having issues with my life involving whether or not I join the navy or not. I chose to so starting May 16 I will go on an 8 week hiatus. But until then I will try and write a chapter a day as well as working on the rough draft of a book I want to write… Don't judge me! As for this story, I have decided to make it a three part story rather than a two. After the events of R.R. Duo will get back to the Wing verse and from there it will tie into the frozen tear drop story. So yes I am evil. Oh and on another note I will be reopening the poll but with just Kallen and Milly because they are the only ones who got votes and only 8 people voted and people keep writing reviews telling me who their vote is for. So Vote! "ZIM demands it!" So without further ado: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Duo trudged through the country side once again as he made his way back to the cave where he had apparently landed. After the battle with the white mobile suit he had gotten as far away as possible. He had made it to the edge of the ghetto before the suit he was piloting ran out of power; yet another flaw in the mobile suits of this world. But Duo did give them some credit, for as far behind his world as they were, they had some impressive technology. The shields the mobile had employed to deflect the bullets had certainly been impressive, but they never would have withstood the power of a simple beam rifle let alone the buster rifle of the Wing ZERO.

After hours of hiking he finally came to the mouth of the cave and made his way back to the carrier that he came on. He entered the ship and found the crew quarters. After eating some rations he had managed to scrounge up he fell asleep in one of the many bunks that lined the walls. He would think more on his next course of action when he woke up in the morning.

After waking up the next morning Duo ate a measly breakfast of more rations and began to think about what he would do next.

"If I'm gonna keep fighting I'm going to have to do better than those stupid blocks of metal. There's enough gundanium and all the components I need to make a full sized Gundam but that will stand out way too much," he said to himself as he continued eating.

"The only problem is I don't know anything about where I am or whether or not I should even bother fighting." Duo released a sigh as he came to a conclusion, "I guess I'm gonna have to gather as much information as I can."

A look of disappointment adorned his face as the implications of what he had just said finally sunk in, "Damn, I have to go back to school."

Duo released a shudder as the memories of all those boarding schools he had gone to with Heero as part of their cover during Operation Meteor. He really hated school, the only good thing about them were the teenage girls.

"Well if I'm going to attend school I'm gonna need an identity"

After finishing what was left of the rations he made his way to the cockpit and sat himself in front of the computer. He linked himself up to the satellites and began to hack into the mainframe. It took several minutes for him to hack into the correct database but eventually he was in.

The firewalls that they had placed to protect their networks were weak in comparison to the ones OZ had used during the war.

He then hacked into the Brittanian citizen registration and started his work on creating his identity. He figured the easiest way would be to take on the identity of someone who was dead and whose family was also dead. For the next hour and a half he searched the databanks for who had been born within the last sixteen to eighteen years and had passed away before he was finally rewarded for his efforts.

"Alexander Anderson, not the name I would have chosen but okay. Born April 12th 2000, died April 14th 2000 of health complications. Mother, Bethany Anderson, died giving birth on April 12th 2000. The father, Michael Anderson, became an alcoholic after the death of his wife and child and died in a car accident caused by his drunken stupor that killed fifteen others on November 28th 2002."

Duo grinned.

"Okay, now this, I can work with."

He quickly went to work changing the records.

"All right let's change the status from deceased to alive and now for the back ground. I was raised in an orphanage in New York until I turned fifteen. Upon turning fifteen I inherited a small fortune my father had accumulated during his life and had left it all to me in his will. Now then for my physical characteristics: Hair color is brown, eye color is cobalt blue. I am 156 centimeters tall and I weigh 43 kilograms."

"Now all I need is a small fortune," said Duo with a bitter laugh.

He quickly hacked into the mainframe of the Imperial Bank of Brittania. He set up an account in his borrowed name and then hacked into numerous bank accounts of rich individuals and pulled from their accounts various sums of money until he had accumulated no less than two hundred thousand pounds.(**1)**

Then, to make sure that he would always have money in his account he infected the mainframe of the bank with a penny-shaving program. He could now pull small sums of money into his account without any one catching wind of his activities.

All he had to do now was enroll into a school.

"Ashford Academy," Duo looked at the online brochure in interest, "looks promising."

After thirty minutes he had enrolled into the academy and paid his tuition and fees for an entire year. He then leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his back.

"Man that was easy. Thank you Heero," Duo quickly stopped his face now a visage of utter horror as the realization of what he had just said dawned on him, "Damn you YUY!"

* * *

It had been a month since they had held the funeral for Duo. They had found the wreckage of Professor X's space station floating but they had never found a trace of Duo. The construction on the new Gundams was quickly brought to a halt and what they had built so far had been dismantled. Lots of people had shown up to the funeral, including Hilde. She had seemed the most distraught of all of them and who could blame her after what she had done.

Now the remaining Gundam pilots sat around a table in the Preventers headquarters in silence no one quite sure of what to say to lighten the mood.

But the most suprising of things happened. Heero Yuy cracked a smile in amusement while the rest of the pilots stared at him in wonder.

"What do you find so funny Yuy?" asked Wufei in annoyance.

"It's nothing," replied Heero.

"Please Heero, enlighten us," said Trowa his voice calm and even.

"Yes Heero, please tell us," said Quatre.

"It feels as if where ever Duo is he is cursing my existence," said Heero as he stared off into space.

* * *

"God damn you Heero! I can't believe I thanked that smug bastard! Fuck!"

After he finished his little tirade he gathered what remained of the rations that had been left on the carrier and ate dinner before retiring once again to a bunk in the crew quarters and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. He would have to get up early. After all, it was his first day of school. That and he needed to find a place to stay other than a cave.

* * *

Lady Une sat in her dimly lit office thinking of what options she had regarding the future of the Preventers. The death of Duo came as a heavy blow to the organization and they needed a contingency plan should war ever threaten the Earth and the colonies ever again.

She observed the two manila folders that sat on her desk before picking them up and walking out of the office and down to the research and development section of the building. It was time to implement Project Frozen Tear Drop and Project Resurrection. The safety of the populace depended on the success of both.

A/N: Okay this will be the shortest chapter I will ever write for this story. I apologize for the length this was just a filler to move the story along next chapter will be at Ashford and possibly begin plans for his new mobile suit using his knowledge of the Deathscythe blue prints and the Plans of the Lancelot, which I will have him steal. Also I think Duo is a better pilot than Heero. I mean he did beat the Wing ZERO and those two Gundam dolls that were operating as if they were being piloted by Heero and Trowa. So yeah that is all I wanted to say. That and vote this time People! That and review.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: well you guys lucked out because it wouldn't load yesterday and I was gonna wait till the tie was broken to move the story forward. But the tie was broken last night so now I am making the chapter longer. Also, if someone wants to they can take the basis of this story, the GRIM, and make a crossover with the gundam seed universe. I thought about that but I never read or watched seed so I stuck with this. If you decide to do that just let me know please, thanks.

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own shit but I do wish I owned gundam wing because then I would have done The Frozen Tear Drop Manga different.

It was three in the morning when Duo awoke. He absolutely detested the idea of waking up early for any occasion other than messing with Heero or Wufie but unfortunately he had to go to school today. Normally this wouldn't constitute waking up before the first rays of light peaked over the horizon but he was miles away from the outskirts of the city and then he would have to travel through the ghetto to the settlement just to get to the school.

Duo walked from the crew quarters to the nearest shower. The showers on the ship were nothing but small stalls with a curtain for privacy, not that he needed it considering the circumstances. He undid his braid before he entered the shower. That was another reason why he had gotten up so damn early, It had been days since his last shower and his hair was in dire need of washing, but putting it back into a braid was going to be a real bitch.

He was lucky the power generator on the ship had not been damaged or he would have had to take a cold shower. He let the warm water cascade down his well sculpted body, the result of years of training under the scrutinizing and watchful eye of Professor G, as the events of the past few days finally began to sink in.

"Fuck my life. Why couldn't this have happened to someone else, preferably Heero."

The water continued to pound against his body as he searched the shower for soap. The only soap he could find came in the simple form of a bar.

"Just my luck, I knew conditioner would be too much to hope for but I thought at least there would be some shampoo. God damn it all."

He decided washing his hair could wait just a little longer as he lathered the soap all over his body and rinsed it of before stepping out of the shower felling more refreshed than he had before the shower. After drying his hair the best he could, he went to work carefully putting his hair back into its trade mark braid. He looked around the crew quarters for any semblance of clean clothes. After ten minutes of searching he was able to come up with a pair of dull gray pants that were more than likely worn by the engineer and a black T-shirt.

As finished getting dressed his stomach let out a low growl. A sigh escaped his mouth as he looked in vain for more rations, "Looks like I'm gonna miss breakfast today," he said before he grabbed a Hand gun and carefully concealed it before walking out of the ship with a ruck sack slung over his shoulder.

Before he left the confines of the cave he made sure the ship was locked down before setting up motion sensors that would alert him to the presence of other humans in the cave in case anyone happened to stumble across the ship. He had to make sure he kept this a secret.

By the time he exited the cavern it was four o'clock. "Okay, I have four hours to make it to the city, through the ghetto, and to the school in the settlement for my meeting with the headmaster. I wonder what Heero would do in a situation like this." He thought for a moment before snapping his fingers, "I know," making his face a mask of emotionless neutrality he stated in a monotone, "Mission Accepted." Letting out a hearty laugh he set off towards the city, jogging at a brisk pace.

After an hour and a half of jogging he was at the outskirts of the ghetto. Stopping to catch his breath he pulled out the map of the city. After locating the metro rail on the map he set of in that direction.

"If I get on the metro rail I'll be able to get to Ashford Academy with time to spare."

As he walked through the ghetto he couldn't help but notice all the damage that the battle that took place two days prior had caused. He also couldn't help but notice all the hateful and frightened glances he was getting as he walked.

"Hey, stop right there you Britannian scum!" shouted a loud brash voice. But Duo paid it no heed as he continued to walk towards his destination. To the untrained eye he was walking absentmindedly to his destination completely oblivious to the situation at hand. But to those who had years of military or martial arts training they would be able to see his body tense up in anticipation.

"Hey I'm talking to you pretty boy!"

_"Pretty boy? Oh hell naw!"_ Thought Duo as he felt his eye twitch in annoyance, _"I'm gonna kick his ass!"_ But as he was turning to face him he got a better idea, a sly smile creeping across his face.

He turned to face an angry looking Japanese man in his early to mid-twenties with short brown hair and a small patch of hair on his chin standing across the street.

_"Oh yeah,"_ thought Duo, _"this is gonna be fun."_

"You think I'm pretty?" Duo asked before continuing, "I must say I'm rather flattered that you think so but I don't swing that way."

"What?" yelled the angry man.

"Oh, you don't understand? Alright then; I don't play for the home team," said Duo

The man was speechless as his face started to turn red with rage.

"Still don't get it? Then I'll put it in terms that you can understand. I," said Duo as he pointed at himself pausing between each word, "like. Vaginas," Said Duo slowly for emphasis bringing his hands together in the familiar symbol that teenage boys often used when calling each other pussies.

As the man's rage started to reach its limit Duo started to back closer to the nearest wall in anticipation for the man's next reaction.

"Calm down Tamaki," said a man with dark hair that was a strange shade of blue, "he's just a teenager. Don't let him get to you."

"But Sugiyama…" began the first man, Tamaki.

"Just leave him alone Tamaki."

"Fine," huffed the first man.

_"Like hell I'm gonna let this joker just walk away,"_ thought Duo. "That's right, listen to your butt buddy and walk away! I'll see you butt pirates later!" Duo mentally congratulated himself for a job well done as both men turned to face him with looks of indignant rage adorning their faces, one more so than the other.

"That's it," yelled the one called Tamaki as he charged towards Duo, "I'm gonna teach this punk a lesson!" Duo noted that the blue haired guy hadn't bothered to stop him this time.

"Aaaaahhhhhh," Screamed Tamaki in rage as he drew closer.

_"Just a little more,"_ thought Duo as he waited for the perfect moment, _"Now!"_ Duo quickly side stepped the man and stuck his foot out, effectively tripping the man causing him to tumble head first into the wall behind him thus knocking him out and bringing a rather anticlimactic end to a very one sided fight.

Duo looked across the street to see what the other man would do now that his friend was unconscious. The man merely sighed in annoyance before turning and walking away. This obviously wasn't the first time his friend had embarrassed himself, and by association him, in public.

Taking this as his sign to leave, Duo turned and resumed his journey to the Metrorail. Glancing at his watch, Duo noted that the whole ordeal had taken less than five minutes. Duo couldn't help but smile as he added a little skip to his step. He had already embarrassed two people and the day was only just beginning.

* * *

The ride on the metro rail was rather uneventful, but it allowed him to see the vast differences between the ghettos and the settlement. The ghettos were nothing more than ruins and the settlement was extremely well kept. The settlement was like a diamond in the middle of a pile of coal.

The Metrorail came to a stop and Duo exited the car and once again checked his watch. He still had an hour and a half till he had to meet with the headmaster, Ruben K. Ashford. He decided to take his time and see the sights as he walked.

The streets were spotless and shops of all sorts lined the streets on both sides along with neat apartment complexes and condos. He passed countless business men, all of whom were Britannian, walking to their jobs. He saw very few Japanese people, of those he saw a majority were in the city park working as vendors at carts.

_"Man,"_ Duo thought to himself, _"seeing these people like this almost makes me feel sorry for what I did to that guy earlier… Key word being almost." _Putting his thoughts aside he continued to Ashford Academy.

It wasn't long before Duo stood before the gates of the academy looking at the large buildings and the grounds that surrounded it.

_"Great,"_ he thought with distaste, _"It's even bigger than those schools I went to with Heero and Relena."_

He was pulled from his thoughts as a voice belonging to a female said, "Excuse me, may I help you with something?"

His jaw dropped as he looked at the young woman. She was the most beautiful thing(other than his Deathscythe of course) he had ever seen.

(A/N: I was gonna have the cliff hanger here but since the tie was broken we will continue on)

She had shoulder length, honey blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her school uniform did a very good job of showing off her long legs, curvaceous figure, and her rather large assets.

He was pulled out of his stupor by the sound of her laughter. "Well I must say that your impersonation of a fish is quite good, but If you will excuse me I have to be going," she said as she began to walk towards the buildings.

"Wait! I'm sorry but I'm a new student and I have a meeting with the headmaster," Duo tried to explain.

"Oh, so you're Alex. My grandfather told me you'd be coming by. "

She pulled out her phone and typed in a series of numbers, "Hello Thomas, could you open the gate, we have a new student here. Okay thank you Tom."

The gates to school opened and Duo stepped through joining the buxom blond.

"Hello, I'm Milly Ashford," she said holding out her hand in greeting.

"Alexander Anderson," replied Duo taking her hand in a firm handshake.

"Well then shall we be on our way then?"

"Lead the way beautiful," said Duo as he gave her one of his infamous lady killer grins.

She let out another laugh, "My, my, you're quite the charmer aren't you?"

"_Wait that was it?" _he thought_, "no blushing no averting her gaze? I must be losing my touch."_

The trip to the headmaster's was filled with chatter as Milly insisted on showing Duo the grounds. Meanwhile Duo wasn't quite sure what to make of this girl. She just would not fall for any of his charm. Soon they ascended the steps to a very large building and made their way through the halls until they found themselves in front of a very fancy set of double doors.

"And here we are, Grandfather's office," She said as she opened the doors, "Now if you'll excuse me I'll just be going."

"Milly," Came the voice of the elderly man from within the office, "Why don't you stick around for a bit. You can give Alex here the grand tour when we're done."

She released a sigh, "yes Grandfather."

"Very good. Now then Alex, if would have a seat we can discuss your future here at Ashford," said Ruben as he gestured to one of the large comfortable looking chairs that sat in front of his desk.

"Yes sir," replied Duo as he took a seat in one of the chairs. Despite popular belief Duo did in fact know how to respect authority, he just often times chose not to.

"Now then, after reviewing your transcripts I must say I am rather impressed. You will find that the curriculum here at Ashford is very advanced and our facilities are state of the art."

"That's the reason I chose to come here sir."

"Very well then, shall we discuss living arrangements?" Inquired the headmaster, "We have very spacious dorms-"

"With all due respect sir," interrupted Duo, "I was planning on living off campus. I am in the process of finding an apartment and will most likely be moved in one today."

"Then all that's left to discuss is the dress code. You will be issued a school uniform, and your hair will have to stay above your shoulders."

"I apologize sir, but I keep my hair this way for sentimental reasons."

The headmaster sighed in resignation, "Very then, Milly here will give you a tour of the classrooms and we will have schedule ready for you tomorrow. I hope that you will enjoy your time here at Ashford."

"I'm sure I will sir," replied Duo before heading for the doors.

"Okay then," said Milly as she slipped into tour guide mode, "Are you ready for the grand tour."

They set off towards the classrooms. She took him around the different buildings showing him all the classrooms. Duo finally realized just how large the campus truly was as Milly explained to him all the clubs that he could join. Duo listened with mock interest knowing that he wouldn't be joining any clubs.

The tour finally came to an end when they reached a rather large building that seemed to serve no repurpose other than to look good.

"And this," said Milly as she made a grandiose gesture towards the building, "is the club house where we have balls and banquets and other things like that. Now if you please follow me inside."

Duo followed her inside the building to a balcony that overlooked a large open room.

"Now if you will just wait right here I will be back in a minute."

"Hey wait," Duo tried to reply but she was already gone, "Damn it all to Hell."

As he looked around the room bellow he spotted a raven haired teenager immersed in a conversation with a pretty girl with dark red hair. He got closer in an attempt to hear what they were saying

* * *

"I didn't even know this room existed," Said Kallen

"It the club house for the student council, they built it as a ballroom for various special occasions," Said Lelouch.

"And we won't be disturbed inside here?"

"Yes that's correct."

"Here it is," came a voice from above, "I found it, look this is it right."

The owner of the voice stood up revealing Shirley.

Nina was the next to stand up, "Yes, what a relief you found our lab data."

"Good my ass is killing me," said Rivalz as he too stood up.

The doors to the kitchen opened up revealing Milly dressed in an apron pushing a cart full of food.

"Did you find it," she asked as she entered the room. "I finished up on my end."

"Oh wow!"

"Way to go Milly!"

Milly began setting the food on the table. "You adore me, I know."

"What is all of this?" Asked Lelouch

"Lelouch, don't you know? I thought that's why you brought her. We're inducting Kallen into the student council. It was my Grandfather's idea actually."

"The principal's"

"He thought that with her poor health she would have a hard time with regular club activities. I'm Milly the president of the student council," She said as she introduced herself, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh thank you the Pleasure is all mine," Replied Kallen.

The rest of them came running up to make intro ductions.

"I'm Rivalz the secretary, if there's anything you need help with, I'm your man."

"Hi I'm Shirley and I'm a member of the swim club, welcome."

"Um… hi there my name's Nina," Said the shy girl.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"Shirley," came Nunnaly's voice as she came into the room with a stack of sweets on her lap, "I'm sorry, but do you think you could help me set these on the table."

"Sure Nunna."

"Nunnaly," said Lelouch in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"This is Nunnaly, Lelouch's younger sister," explained Milly to Kallen

"I'm still in the middle school so I can't be on the council yet."

"That's alright," said Rivalz, "You're an honorary member in our book."

"Hello it's an honor to meet you Kallen," said Nunally sweetly.

"Thank you, you as well"

"Oh where are my manners," interrupted Milly, "I almost forgot, Alex come on down from there. We're inducting you into the council too you know."

A teenager in a black t-shirt, gray pants and a waist length chestnut hair done up in a braid appeared on the balcony. "Hey," shouted the boy, "I never agreed to that."

"Sorry buddy," said Rivalz, "But once Milly makes up her mind there is no changing it."

"Sorry," said Lelouch, "but it looks like you're stuck with us."

Both Rivalz and Shirley deflated at his latest comment.

"When you say it like that you make it sound like a bad thing," said Rivalz

"That was mean Lulu."

The new member blinked at Lelouch owlishly. "Your name is Lulu? Seriously," said Alex before he promptly burst out laughing.

"_Great," _thought Lelouch with disdain, _"on top of everything else I now have to deal with the male version of Milly."_

A/N: Finally done sorry for the long wait I will get started on the next chapter immediately.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Code Geass though I really wish I did.

So with only 5 days left till I take an eight week break from writing because I am going to basic training for the navy, I have decided to at least try to get a chapter up every day till then so just like with every other chapter of this story I am just typing it then posting it no real proof reading involved. And for all you people who want to know about his mobile suit for this story it will more or less be a cross between deathscythe and lancelot but only because he will use the lancelot blue prints to scale down the Deathscythe because a 15 meter tall ms might be a bit much when all other mobile suits are about 4.5 meters tall and also he has all the components to build an actual gundam on the ship in the cave and that means he will not use sakuradite but instead use the microfusion reactor of the Gundams that will also have to be scaled down to fit on the ms so he will probably get Nina to help with that saying it's a school project or something and it will still use the beam scythe. It will have everything the original Deathscythe had with some modifications. It will evolve in a similar fashion as the original Deathscythe. And I don't know if he will call his new ms Deathscythe or not but if you have suggestions for a new name please feel free to tell me.

Chapter 6

It was thanks to years of practice that Lelouch was able to keep his face set in its usual impassive mask that he was well known for as his eyebrow threatened to twitch. This new guy Alex hadn't been here for more than five minutes and already he was grating Lelouch's last nerve. Lelouch regarded him with feigned disinterest as he took in the appearance of the teenager who was now rolling around on the ground, laughing hysterically. Lelouch was relatively unimpressed with new student. Dressed in gray pants and a black t-shirt the long-haired teenager gave the impression that he was a common street rat. He didn't seem like the type of person who went to Ashford Academy. A majority of the students were from families that were well off and those that weren't were there on scholarship, but Alex gave off the impression that he was neither of these.

It was then that a thought struck him. Perhaps the Emperor had become aware of his survival and had sent an assassin to finish the job. If that was the case then he would have to get him alone so that he could use his new found power and find out what he was up to. But he quickly pushed that thought aside, there were other ways of determining if he was an assassin or not, besides he may need to use it on him at another time. His curiosity now piqued, he decided to find out what he could about this new guy.

"So Alex, where will you and your family be staying?"

Alex picked himself up off the ground and quickly composed himself the best that he could before giving his answer.

"Both of my parents passed away when I was just a baby. I spent most of my life in an orphanage. I only recently came into a small inheritance. I decided to start my life over by moving to the settlement. I'm going to find a nice little apartment near here to live in sometime today."

'So he's not an assassin. If he was he would have had a much better cover story than this,' thought Lelouch.

"God Lelouch, you're such an insensitive jerk," scolded Milly

"Huh…" Was Lelouch's unintelligible response

"Geez Lulu, how can you be so mean," admonished Shirley.

"But I…" He tried to argue but no avail. Lelouch wasn't all that surprised by this. Everyone had just turned against, but it wasn't that common of an event, it happened just about every other day. But still it was annoying.

Alex, who was now on the ground floor with everyone else, slung an arm around Lelouch before he spoke with a huge grin plastered on his face, "Oh come on guys, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, did ya Lou? You don't mind if I call you Lou do you? Of course you don't," finished Alex not even giving Lelouch room to speak.

In reality Lelouch did mind. If he were being honest he would have to say that he preferred the effeminate sounding Lulu to Lou. Lou just made him sound as if he were some lowly dock hand.

"Well then it's all settled," exclaimed Rivalz, "It's time to celebrate." He then proceeded to pull out a bottle of something that was either champagne or sparkling cider. "Shall we kick this off with a toast?"

"Champagne," said Shirley in surprise.

"Yea, but we're on the student council, we shouldn't," said Nina.

"Awe come on, loosen up you guys," said Rivalz as he started to uncork the bottle.

"No way! We're going to get in trouble," houted Shirley as she attempted to wrestle the bottle from Rivalz.

"What's going on," asked Nunnally.

"Here Nunnally," said Milly as she handed her a beverage.

"Lelouch, heads up," shouted Rivalz tossing the bottle into the air

Lelouch caught it but Shirley quickly rushed over, "You're not getting away with this either Lulu!"

Both Lelouch and Shirley fell to the ground in a heap. When they did the cork flew out straight at Kallen. She quickly deflected it avoiding attention from almost all present with the exception of Lelouch and Alex. Although she was fast enough to deflect the cork she could not avoid the shower of liquid that quickly drenched her.

Everyone grimaced as Nunnally asked an innocent question, "What just happened?"

* * *

Lelouch made his way to the bathroom with a set of his clothes for Kallen. He knocked lightly on the door before speaking, "It's Lelouch, I brought you a change of clothes."

"You can come in," answered Kallen, "I've drawn the curtain already."

Lelouch walked in and noticing the shadow of her figure, averted his gaze before apologizing, "Sorry about all this. They can be a little over the top at times."

"That's okay. Nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in a while," she said while continuing to shower.

"These are some of my clothes," Said Lelouch as he set them in a nearby basket, "I hope that's okay."

"It's cool don't worry about it. That's fast. You went all the way to the boy's dorm?"

"Actually, I live here."

"Huh?"

"It would be pretty hard for my sister to live off in the dorms, The principal of t school lets us stay here as a favor."

"I see."

"Anyway," said Lelouch as he started to walk away

"Hey wait!"

Lelouch turned to face her form.

"Can you hand me that pouch over there?"

"Sure."

Lelouch walked over and grabbed the pouch. He walked over to the curtain, averting his gaze, and handed her the pouch. It was quickly knocked out of his grasp as he soon found his arm in a tight grip.

"You really are a live wire aren't you?"

"Are you the one from Shinjuku?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, you brought up Shinjuku the other day, why?"

"Why do you ask is there something wrong with Shinjuku?"

"Don't answer my question with a question. Yes or no, that's all I want to hear out of you," said Kallen as she flicked a blade out of the pouch.

Just as things were starting to get out of hand the phone rang.

'Right on time,' thought Lelouch.

He answered and handed her the phone telling her it was for her.

"Who are you? How did you arrange that cease fire order? Hey don't hang up" she yelled accidentally pulling the curtain open.

"Did you say cease fire? Sounds like you keep dangerous company."

"Oh… That was."

"Let me guess. You're talking about a game, something online."

"Oh right, you got me. You know because I've been shut up in my house so long."

"That's what I was warning you about when I told you not to bring up Shinjuku before. Seriously some guys will try to show footage of what happened that day and it's pretty damn grim. By the way," said Lelouch as he smiled on the inside, "You know I can see you right."

Kallen quickly ducked and pulled the curtain shut.

"Well I won't tell anyone. Later."

* * *

Duo was sitting with rest of the student council pretending to care about the death of some prince. In reality he was seething on the inside. 'Damn it if it isn't one thing it's another. Some idiot is trying to start a war.' He felt helpless. He was a preventer damn it and it was his job to prevent wars. But in order to do that he would need a weapon. He knew everthing he neede to make a full-fledged gundam was currently sitting in the ship but a Fifty foot monster might stand out. Then a thought occurred to him. If he could get his hands on the blue prints to the white Mobile Suit he had battled the other day then he could combine those with the designs of the Deathscythe.

'So,' Duo thought to himself, 'operation steal the blueprints is a go. I should really leave the naming of operations to people like Une.'

* * *

The next day Duo awoke in his new apartment. He had gone out after things had cooled down with the council and found himself a nice little apartment that wasn't too far away from the campus. It wasn't what he would call fancy but it was definitely better than anything he had lived in recently.

He had checked to make sure nothing had set off the sensors in the cave as he prepared himself to go to the memorial service at the Academy. He honestly couldn't care less about that Prince Clovis guy but he needed to make it seem like he was at least somewhat normal.

The service had lasted three hours too long for Duo's taste. He now strolled down the street looking for some place to get a quick meal as he thought about how he was going to steal the blueprints to that white Knightmare.

'Where is all the fast food,' he thought to himself, 'Fancy restaurant, fancy restaurant, Pizza Hut, Fa- wait,' He slowly turned to his left. He couldn't help himself. He turned his head skyward and uttered a quiet thank you.

He walked up to the front counter.

"Welcome to Pizza Hut, how may I-"

"Yes," interrupted Duo, "I want a large stuffed crust hand tossed pizza with everything on it."

"Uh… Even the-"

"Everthing."

"Okay. If you just have a seat we will have your order out to you in just a bit."

Duo quickly took a seat and waited for his pizza patiently. And true to his word the employee brought out his pizza rather quickly.

Duo thanked the man and grabbed his first piece of pizza and took a bite. He closed his eyes as he savored the first bite of pizza. It was heavenly. As he opened his eyes he spotted a girl with long greenish yellow hair dressed in what looked like a straight jacket eating a piece of HIS Pizza. Duo decided to get her attention.

"Excuse me."

"You're excused," was the reply he got.

'okay let's try that again.'

"Do you mind?"

"No not at all. Please continue whatever it was you were doing."

'Damn it. This lady is worse than Heero.'

"Hey will you stop-"

"Hmm, will you look at that," interrupted the girl as she averted her gaze.

Duo followed her line of sight where on a television a man in a black costume calling himself Zero was causing disorder by a announcing that he was the one who had killed the prince and not the young Japanese teenager that the pure bloods had wrongfully accused. He continued watching until the man in black made his escape with the teenager thus making the blue haired man in charge look like a fool.

'Great now I know I'm going to get involved,' thought Duo as he turned his attention back to the problem at hand only to find that the strange girl, and HIS pizza were nowhere to be found.

'DAMN IT!'

A/N: I know I rushed it at the end but I just wanted to post something today. This is possibly the worst chapter I have ever written. I will try to get to some action before I leave. Sorry guys. Plus I had to baby sit my sister who broke her arm so it was hard writing this today. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did but I don't.

Chapter 7

Upon returning to his apartment Duo got right to work on his latest project. He had hoped his days of bloodshed were behind him, but he was a Preventer, and if he had to kill a few people so millions wouldn't die then so be it. But first he would need a weapon. Even though he had enough Gundanium, a full size Gundam was out of the question. Something like that tended to stand out just a bit. Fortunately for Duo his years of working with the sweepers had taught him how to improvise. He had long since memorized the designs of his precious Deathcsythe but scaling it down to the appropriate size would prove to be a near impossible feat.

Duo thought long and hard about how to go about scaling down its size but no matter how many calculations he did it just wouldn't work.

'Damn it all to Hell,' thought Duo as he threw his pen down, 'the only possible way to create an effective mobile suit that size would be to base the design off of one of those God awful Knightmares. None of them even came close to matching the capabilities of a Gundam for a mobile suit that size. None of them… except for that white mobile suit.'

The more Duo thought about it the more he began to compare the white mobile suit to the original Tall Geese mobile suit from his own world.

'It's perfect,' thought Duo as he began a new set of calculations, 'and by incorporating the designs of the Deathscythe I can increase the size of the suit without reducing its speed and mobility as well as remove all the weaknesses of the original mobile suit.' A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he set his pen down, his calculations now complete.

"Now then," said Duo as he grabbed his new laptop and cracked his knuckles before setting to work, "time to rob some people."

Duo quickly hacked the Brittanian Military's computer systems and quickly went to work trying to find all he could on the white Knightmare. Three hours later had turned up little to no information on the white mobile suit. Duo was on the verge of just giving up for the night when he stumbled across an email from a man named Lloyd Asplund to the now deceased prince Clovis concerning something concerning something called Project Avalon. Duo opened the email and looked at the contents.

_Thank you so much for letting me test out my latest masterpiece. The Lancelot is the most advanced Knightmare there is, I assure you no other Knightmare can compare to it. The test was very successful, once we found the perfect pilot that is. I look forward to working with you again your Highness. And please pass my thanks to your brother Schneizel for all his funding. Without him the Lancelot would still be just another dream. Until we speak again Ta-ta_

_ -The Earl of Pudding_

The way he had said that reminded him of how Professor G had once refered to the Deathscythe as a work of art while all the other Gundams were nothing more than flukes. No doubt this "Earl of Pudding" was just as eccentric as the "Mad Five". Duo could already feel his dislike for this man growing at a rapid pace. But he couldn't let him bother with that now. He quickly began tracing the email to its source. He was able to locate the floor that the email had originated from but found that accessing the files on the computer proved to be a bit problematic.

An hour later and many attempts to hack into the computer system, all of which were in vain, later found Duo extremely frustrated with this man known as Lloyd Asplund. Dislike quickly grew into hate and that continued to grow until Duo loathed the man with his entire being.

"Fucking son of a bitch!," Duo growled out in anger, "I swear to God that if I ever meet that man a am going to shove my foot so far up his ass I'll be able clip my shit stained toe nails with his fucking teeth!"

Duo closed his eyes as he started to take deep breaths in order to calm himself down.

"Well, it looks like I have to do this the old fashioned way."

Duo began to get ready for his self-assigned mission. He had managed to bring a few things back to his apartment from the ship, he had had a feeling he was going to need them soon. He donned his preventer issue, black body armor. The armor was made of some sort of extremely light and tightly woven fibers; many of the workers at the HQ had jokingly referred to it as Gundanium alloy body armor on account of its light weight and extreme durability, in Duo's opinion it was way better than Kevlar. Over the torso section of the armor he wore a black hoodie so that his hair would not be recognized by anyone as well as a black cloth mask that covered that covered the lower portion of his face. He then slung his satchel or as Duo liked to refer to it his "bag of goodies" over his shoulder and then slung his trademark electric parachute onto his back.

'Man I look good,' thought Duo as he gazed at himself in the mirror. "Look out Brittania. The Shinigami is coming for a visit."

* * *

David Lancaster was not having a good day. In fact he wasn't having a good life for that matter. Three years ago his wife had left him so now he was struggling to support his two children in high school. His daughter would often tell him how much she hated him when he wouldn't by her the things she wanted. Oh how he wished he could by her those things but the fact of the matter was he just couldn't afford them. His son on the other hand was a whole different problem. He was almost certain that he was involved in some sort of gang activity and he was completely certain that he was on drugs of some sort. He just hoped to God that it wasn't Refrain.

He looked at the Knightmares as he walked his way through the hangar on his routine route of guard duty that he done nearly every day of his life for the past twenty years. Oh how he wished he had done better in basic training and qualified for the Knightmare program. If he was a Knight everything would have been better. His wife never would have left him, he would able to give his daughter everything she ever wanted and his son wouldn't be a delinquent druggy.

He stared solemnly at the rifle he carried. The one good thing about the military was the amazing life insurance policy. If he were to die in the line of duty his children would have more than enough money to take care of their wants and needs and their college would be completely paid for. Their lives would probably be so much better with him gone anyway.

David quickly tore his gaze away from his rifle shaking himself from his thoughts. If he committed suicide and it was proven his children wouldn't receive any money what so ever. All he could do was pray for God to kill him but he knew the chances of him dying while on guard duty were slim to none. He wished he could at least be a foot soldier on the front lines fight the terrorists or better yet fighting in the battles in the E.U.

Lost in his thoughts David barely registered the set of hands grip either side of his head firmly as they twisted it sharply to the side breaking his neck. As he fell to the ground, the life fading from his eyes, his prayers were answered.

* * *

'Worst guard ever,' thought Duo as he drug the body into a dark corner. Duo really hadn't wanted to kill the guy but it had been the easiest solution. If he had merely knocked him out and left him there he would have been killed by the blast that Duo had planned but if Duo had taken the time to drag him to a safe spot he ran the risk of being caught.

After the body had been hidden Duo unstrapped his bag and pulled out the plastic explosive and he went to work. Duo crept through the shadows of the hangar as he carefully planted the explosives on the Knightmares in a specific in order to achieve the maximum effectiveness of the explosives. He had to make sure that the explosion was as big as he could make it and caused as much damage as possible in order to keep the soldiers busy long enough.

Once the explosives were ready Duo got out of the hangar and got to a safe distance before pulling the trigger and raised it dramatically in front of his face before whispering, "Boom," as his thumb pressed down on the red button.

The explosion ripped through air as fire and debris flew through the roof of the hangar. Duo watched as soldiers scurried around like ants rushing to put out the fire as it spread throughout the hangar. More explosions shook the earth as more Knightmares caught fire and exploded.

"God damn it," yelled one the soldiers, "get the hoses out here now. We gotta get this fire out and save the Knightmares. Where the fuck is Lancaster? Wasn't he supposed to be standing watch?"

"We can't find him sir."

"Just get the fucking hoses and get this fire out now!"

The fire danced with the shadows cast across Duo's face making him look all the more sinister. Duo walked to the main building where the computer containing the information he wished to obtain lay in wait. The Building was now completely unguarded save for a few men left in front of the door. Duo tossed a small device full of knock out gas into the middle of the men.

"What the…?"

The fast acting gas sprayed out of the capsule like device and within a few seconds all of the guards were down for the count. Duo calmly strolled through the doors as he walked in he pulled another device from his satchel. This device was of Duo's own design; a miniature hyper-jammer designed for the sole purpose of knocking out security cameras thus making it as if he were never there.

Duo pulled out his map of the building as he looked at the route he had mapped out. The room he needed to reach was on the fifth basement level. Duo rolled up the map and stowed it back into the satchel as he went to an elevator and tried to press the buttons to call an elevator but nothing happened.

"Well shit," cursed Duo, "they must have locked the building down. Well it looks like I'm taking the stairs then."

He quickly made his way down the four flights of stairs and soon found himself in a maze of hallways. Duo soon found himself lost and confused as continued roaming the halls trying to find the right place.

As Duo rounded the next corner he saw a young woman with dark hair and a sizeable bust comparable to Milly Ashford's as she exited a room, the room he needed to get into. A quick glance at the door revealed a hand print scanner as well as an optical scanner. Seeing as she was exiting the room Duo figured she must have access to it. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck and covered her mouth with his hand to stifle her screams.

"Now then, you're going to let me in or else," whispered Duo into her ear as he brought his gun to her head.

She managed to moved her hands enough to allow herself to speak, "Y-you're after the L-Lancelot aren't you?"

"Was it really that obvious," asked Duo his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I won't let you in. I'd rather die."

"Look princess, you can either let me in and live another day or I can shoot you in the head and take your body parts and let myself in any way. So what's it gonna be princess," asked Duo as he cocked the hammer back in order to emphasize his point.

The woman begrudgingly complied with his request. As soon the scans were finished Duo opened the door and stepped in before whacking her on the back of the head with the pistol to knock her out. After making sure that she was still breathing Duo preceded to the computer in the middle of the room which was standing in front of an enormous object that was covered, No doubt this was the Lancelot.

Duo turned on the computer and went straight to work. After finding all the files he would need Duo plugged in his flash drive and began to download all of the files. As he waited for the download to finish he began to bug the room so that he could always know what was going on. Soon the download was complete but just as he pulled the flash drive out a voice rang out through the room.

"Miss Cecile there's a fire out… Miss Cecile! You what did you do to Miss Cecile?"

Duo turned to regard the voice and soon found himself face to face with the young man who had been about to be executed the other day.

'Damn it,' thought Duo, 'It's that Kururugi guy. Why the hell is he still with them?'

"Answer me," yelled the now furious Suzaku, the gun he held pointed straight at Duo.

"Not much I just bumped her on the noggin is all," was Duo's snide reply.

"If you surrender now and come quietly you can be given a fair trial."

"Heh. There's something you should know about me kid," said Duo as he reached behind his back and prepped a flash bang.

"And what's that," said Suzaku as he tensed up noticing Duo's movement.

"I don't _cum_ quietly," yelled Duo, stressing the word cum, as he hurled the grenade at Suzaku.

The flash bang went off directly in front of Suzakus face. Making sure the flash drive was safely secured to his person, Duo quickly dashed from the room while the young soldier was blinded. Duo quickly made his way through the labyrinth of hallways and to the stairs. If he was lucky he would be able to make it out on the ground floor. But unfortunately for Duo luck tends not to favor the god of death.

"Come back here!"

'You gotta be shittin me,' thought Duo as he mentally cursed his luck, 'Well he's a persistent little bastard I'll give him that. Looks like I'm headed to roof. Maybe he'll get tired and give up.'

Nearly fifteen minutes of climbing stairs later proved otherwise.

"Halt!," yelled Suzaku.

'Damn it, what is with this guy?'

After another minute or so of sprinting up the stairwell Duo finally crashed through the door onto the roof of the building with Kururugi not far behind him. He was at the edge of the building about to leap off when he heard the young man behind him shout.

"Not another step or I'll shoot."

Deciding to humor the kid Duo slowly turned around to face him.

"You have no idea who you're messing with kid," said Duo.

The boy's face held a look of conviction as he spoke. "You're a terrorist and a criminal who needs to be brought to justice."

"And what exactly is justice Kururugi? Is justice young children starving and dying of plague in the streets? Or is it better for the bullets of your war machines to find them first?"

"I'm going to change all of that," answered Suzaku.

"So am I," said Duo as he reached behind his back.

"Don't move!"

Duo just continued his actions until he had a firm grasp on the familiar piece of metal strapped to his back. But as he gripped it the bark of gunfire ripped through the night and a lead slug impacted on his chest the force of which sent him hurtling over the edge.

Suzaku fell to his knees as his gun clattered uselessly on the ground next to him. He had just killed another man. He was no stranger to the act having killed his own father but that had been different. This man had had nowhere left to run. His only options had been surrender or leap to his death.

'So why did I shoot him,' thought Suzaku, 'Was I that afraid?'

* * *

Duo almost laughed as his feet finally touched the grounds while his electric parachute whirred noiselessly above him. Looking above him to the rooftop Duo noticed that the soldier wasn't looking over the rooftop to make sure that he was dead.

'What a rookie.'

With his job now done Duo made his way out of the military complex till he reached the motorcycle he had borrowed without permission but with every intention of giving it back… maybe. Duo then made his way out of the city and to the cave where his base of operation lay.

"As Heero would say, 'Mission Complete'," said Duo in a mock monotone, "Now then, time to get down to business."

The next morning Suzaku found himself extremely distraught over what had happened the night before but unfortunately for him he was pulled from his thought as the Earl of Pudding called out for him in his unusual, well usual for him, sing song voice, "Oh Suzaku."

"Yes Lloyd?" asked Suzaku as Lloyd appeared in his vision with a rather large frown adorning his face.

"I'm afraid I have some rather bad news concerning last night," began Lloyd before he was interrupted by Suzaku.

"I'm sorry I killed him, I should have captured him so we could question him."

"Huh… killed him? What are you talking about? He got away, and with all the information concerning my precious Lancelot!" cried Lloyd

"What? But how is that possible? I shot him and watched him fall over the edge. There's no way he could have survived."

"Still a naïve little boy I see," said Lloyd in mock disappointment, or was it real disappointment? You never could really tell with Lloyd.

"Suzaku," came the sweet voice of Cecile Croomy, "Did you check to make sure he was dead?"

"No but he didn't have a parachute or anything like that. How could he have survived the fall let alone getting shot in the chest?"

"It would appear that our thief is a very talented individual," said Lloyd rubbing his chin as if deep in thought, "I wonder if I could get him to test pilot a Knightmare for me?"

"Whaaa?" yelled both Cecile and Suzaku in shock their mouths hanging wide open.

Lloyd merely looked at their expressions with a puzzled expression on his face, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Meanwhile Duo was trying, and failing, to get started on his new mobile suit but he just couldn't keep himself from laughing as he listened to the conversation going on between the three people.

"Maybe hate was a strong word to use for that Lloyd guy," said Duo between gasps of air, "He's fucking hilarious."

A/N: I'm baaaack. Now bow before your master puny mortals for I am… oh sorry wrong speech. Anyway sorry about the long wait. You can blame the navy for keeping me so busy but I am hoping to start updating at least once a week now but you never know. Soon I will begin editing the rest of the story and taking out all of my grammar errors and fine tuning the chapters. I also hoped you enjoyed this chapter I'm hoping to start adding more action soon. I am uncertain if the next chapter will simply be a filler or if it will have something to do with the hotel jacking. Who knows? I sure as hell don't at the moment. But please read and Review.


End file.
